Hostage
by ButterflyChic79
Summary: Lucy Jennings and the kents get held hostage by Lex Luthor. Who winds up being the heros? The kents of course! Special thanks to Yasmine Yates for helping me with writing this story!


Clark and Lucy The Series

Author : Angel2008

SUMMARY: Clark and Lucy get together. Lucy and the Kent's get taken hostage in their home by Lex Luthor . Mr. Kent saves the day Can the Kents get Lucy to the Hospital in time?

To read more of my fanfic go to: Sign my guestbook!

http/www.smallvillefanficsite. www.smallvillefanficsite/jonathankentfanficsite. will be updating my websites monthly with new fanfic so keep visiting my homepages!. 

Disclaimer: All Smallville related Characters aren't mine. Lucy Jennings however is my character that I've created for my Smallville fanfic series.

Rating: R for violence. Some scenes may be disturbing for younger readers don't say I didn't warn you!

Stories are for the following websites: smallvilleph, smallville news, and Fan Fiction .net And miles-apart .net.

Special Note: I couldn't correct everything on here I did check for grammar and spelling but for some reason some words like Lex , Smallville , and fanfic Microsoft word couldn't recognize. But other than that everything grammar and spelling looks good, the green marks are because I put space in between my words so they wouldn't look jumbled up together I tried removing some of it but couldn't do all . But basically everything is spelled right.

Chap 1

Clark leaned in Close to Lucy. He was happy her. It was amazing that she had even been there for him after knowing his secret. He slipped an arm around her shoulders and looked out at the pristine waters of the Lake and Marveled at how calm the surface was when underneath it was teaming with life.

Lucy was so happy to be with Clark .He made her happier than anyone else would .She leaned against him as they rested on some beautiful piece of land .Lucy wondered Just how lucky did she get to be with Clark . She always loved how he loved her even though she used to be Lexes ex. That was a bad mistake she had made being with Lex. Never again would she have anything to do with him. Clark's parents were kind sweet people. She could tell Clark took after them well especially his dad Mr. .Kent.

Clark looked back at her .Hey you think the wedding should be here? At sunset? Then we will have two beautiful things". He looked into her eyes when he said this .He looked back at the sinking sun taking note of how the colors swirl about creating a new masterpiece every night.

Lucy snuggled against Clark more "Wedding here would be nice, wow look at that sunset!" she said pointing. She too gazed at him. Around Clark she felt like a princess and she was according to him.

The Lake and everything was simply nice she let him hold her close to him. She felt so safe in his arms. She was glad his parents liked her even though she used to be involved with the Lex. At least they didn't think she was evil like him.

They accepted her into their home and embraced her. Lucy's only fear was that lex would do anything to keep them apart. He was so obsessed with her that it was pitiful. She was afraid he would keep sending thugs after her and keep putting her in danger.

Clark smiled at her everything had been so right, He was sure that the wedding itself would be beautiful. "I am thinking , maybe we should only invite close friends and family that way it wont be disturbed by unwanted guests" he replied looking at her . He could just see it now Lex coming in and Interrupt the ceremony or something worse. He shook his head slightly to get the thought out "You know, we should camp out here one night. I hear the sunrise is every bit beautiful as the sunset", then he added "But it still doesn't beat you "he placed his arms around her and scooted closer to her as they watched the lake and wild life around them come to life as the nocturnal animals come out of hiding .Clark watched as the sun sank in the distance. He looked over at Lucy and smiled" "You think we should head back before it gets too late?" He asked softly .He had enjoyed this picnic especially since she had been with him. He placed his arm around her waist gently smiling at her. It was great sharing this spot with someone. Sharing it with her. No one else had been to this spot and it was mainly his. He had not even let his parents know where it was. The tranquility of it seemed more perfect now thought since he had someone to share it with. Once they were at the Kent home, Lucy smelled of everything. It smelled divine she thought Martha was indeed a splendid cook in the Kent Household and she adored this woman. No wonder Clark turned out to be such a good person, he had the most wonderful set of parents anyone could ever ask for. They all sat down to eat the meal. "So Clark Shall we bring them the good news?" Lucy asked.

Clark smiled and looked to his parents "I asked Lucy to marry me ". His eyes slipped back over to Lucy's eyes and his smile widened .It was amazing at how quickly his love for her had grown so fast and it seemed to grow just about every day. Mrs. Kent gasped and covered her mouth in delight and Mr. Kent's eyes welled up with water, but he refused to let it slide down and become tears. "It's about time son". He finally blurted out. Mrs. Kent nodded "Congrats you too!"

As the Kent's drew them into one big hug, Lucy gazed into Clark's eyes as well. No one could keep her happier than Clark. And Hell would have to freeze over before she would ever go back to Lex Luthor. She wouldn't go back to him at all. Lucy had found what she wanted ever since she was a child a family that would love her. Living her life without her parents was hard. And raising a brother with her Aunt wasn't any easier. She was lucky to have found Clark and his Parents. They were so wonderful to her and she felt like she didn't deserve their kindness. "I'm so glad you guys are in my life ". Lucy then broke down crying tears of happiness "I've waited for so long for a loving, caring family and now I have it". She continued smiling at Clark and looking into his eyes.

Meanwhile Lex was furious now that Clark and Lucy were dating and are engaged. He sat and read the engagement announcements while sipping his coffee. The Kent's wanted a private wedding ceremony and that meant that Lex and his dad weren't welcomed. Funny how time changes every thing Lex thought. Long time ago, Clark was his best friend. Now the two were enemies. And now he betrayed him even more by taking his ex. Lex slammed down his cup and threw the paper down. In sat a photo of the two happiest couple. Clark had his arms around Lucy and Lucy looked happy. Lex wondered why she wasn't ever happy with him. Wasn't a big mansion, money and credit card was all a girl ever needed?" Apparently not she had to go for farm boy who had nothing at all.

Clark smiled back "I'm so glad I have you .You really make my life seem so much more complete". He replied slowly. The family let go of the hug and looked at each other. Mr. Kent spoke up before any silence could be set into the room. "Lucy, we will always be here, If you ever need anything, you come straight here ". His voice was soft almost as if it were a whisper. Mrs. Kent smiled and nodded "Yes and don't think you would ever be bothering us dear .We all love you here ". They sat back down as Mrs. Kent left to get some pie she made earlier.

They sat down to Martha Kent's homemade apple pie which was Lucy's favorite ever since she was a child. Lucy sat in Clark's lap "I can't wait until we get married a small ceremony with just friends and Family sounds splendid and romantic. I wouldn't want reporters or unwanted guests to show up". She said and then brought out the bridal magazine she had gotten earlier. "There are some great dresses in here I'm sure I can find the perfect one. " She began to flip through it. She then looked to Mr. Kent "I'm glad you both really like me. I was afraid in the beginning you would think I'm like Lex and that I'm evil and bad. But you and Mrs. Kent have really embraced me and I appreciate it "she loved Clarks father .he was a good man who cared a lot for his family.

Clark smiled and gently wrapped his arms around her as she flipped through the magazine. The dresses each one looked stunning. Mr. Kent looked over as he spoke" We could never even think of comparing you to someone that is that vile ". Martha nodded "I would not even think of you like that." Clark hugged her and agreed .Their Right you know "he gently kissed her neck as she still looked through the magazine. Lucy smiled back at Clark as he hugged her. Around the Kent's she felt safe, happy and at home. That night they had a big Supper. The next day with Clark being at work, Lucy decided to take her studying in the barn. She needed some peace and quiet and the next door neighbor's noisy dog wasn't helping at all. For about two hours she worked quietly up in Clark's fortress of solitude his father liked to call it. Then she went down into the Kitchen in the farmhouse to get a cup of tea. Hearing the Kent's talking to someone she stepped closer to see who they were talking to. By the tone of Jonathan's voice it was someone he didn't like. Lucy stepped into the Kitchen. "Hey guys what's going on?" she had her blonde hair up in a ponytail and was wearing jeans and a white lace top. She stopped short when she saw Lex Luthor. "Well hello Lucy why don't you just come on in and Join the party?" asks Lex and brings the gun out Lucy gasps.

Mrs. Kent's eyes flashed with worry that Lucy had stumbled into the living room. It was almost as if she was trying to tell Lucy to get out to safety. Without talking Mr. Kent stood in front of her protectively so Lex couldn't see eye movements. "Lex was just about to leave weren't you?" he then asked in a cold voice staring at Lex letting him know he wasn't afraid of him at all. Mrs. Kent clung lightly to the back of his shirt terrified something worse might happen.

Gently, Mr. Kent wrapped an arm around her to comfort her. He looked back at Lex again "I think ts time you left, you've worn out your welcome here ". He replied. His voice was still cold and demanding. He wanted nothing more than to strike Lex, but knew that would only land him in jail for assault , so he had no choice but to stand there and wait for Lex to leave the house.

Lucy sighed with worry hear was Lex again begging her to come back to him. He seriously needed some help. She knew she should leave the house and run and get help. And she tried to but before she made her way to the door, Lex grabbed her and stuck his gun to her side "I said join the party or someone like you could get hurt". Lucy's heart pounded she hated guns. It was something her and Clark had in common and she was afraid Lex was going to wind up shooting her or even worse one of Clark's parents. Lex held Lucy in a hostage position and warned the Kents "Try anything or even say the wrong thing she gets it am I clear?" he ordered them. He dragged Lucy towards Mr. Kent with him "I'm a little bit tired of being treated like dirt around here Mr. Kent and it stops tonight. I've tried being nice to your family and to Clark but none of you seem to appreciate my good deeds or efforts when I tried to be a nice guy". Lucy squirmed and began to whimper "Shut up!" Lex shouted.

Martha's face paled as she clung to Mr. Kent again his face turned to stone, but he didn't glare at Lex, knowing that it might provoke him. "What do you suggest we do then?" his voice was calm he was trying to think of a way to get the gun from him , or see if there was a way he could trade spots with Lucy . The thought of that sounded nice, but he knew Lex was driven by a jealous rage and wouldn't let go of Lucy so easily. "Perhaps if you put it that way, we can talk like civilized adults here". He trailed off he was starting to get more worried as Lex stepped towards him. He hated to admit it, but in this current situation, he was intimidated by Lex and scared for the safety of his wife and future daughter in law.

Struggling with fear , Lucy tried to remain calm and thought about what her karate teacher taught her "Stay calm" the instructor said "Then Kick him in the groin catch him by surprise " Lex wasn't paying a bit of attention to her. Him and Mr. Kent seemed busy talking . So she surprisingly kicked lex with all her might. "ow! You tramp!" he yelled and suddenly let go of her. Lucy tried to get away but then Lex threw her across the room. Lucy lost her balance, and fell on the coffee table and hit her head. She then hit the floor unconscious. In the process of all this, Lex clung to his groin and had dropped his gun." Stupid blondes.He said then looking at Lucy's still form on the Kent's living room floor."Oh no what have I done? Lucy!" he went towards her. He didn't notice Mr. Kent closing in on them. Mr. Kent saw the gun fly from Lex's hand. Casting a glance of worry to Lucy, he dashed to the gun and grabbed it in his hands. Martha gasped aloud and slipped her grasp from Mr. Kent and ran over to Lucy pushing Lex to the side roughly. She wasn't scared of him now that he was disarmed and didn't feel a single ounce of sympathy for him as he held himself in pain. "Lucy dear are you ok? Please wake up honey". She replied gently shaking her side. Mr. Kent watched as she did worried that Lucy was hurt badly. Thinking once more about the gun again, he faced Lex and pointed it straight at him "Stand up Lex" he replied his voice was hard as stone and just as cold.

Lucy's eyes opened and saw Clark's mom standing over her protectively, talking to her she didn't know how long she had been out of it but she felt something warm trickle down her forehead. She didn't know she was bleeding and had a concussion from her fall. "I want Clark, where is he?" Lucy asked suddenly very afraid. Lex was disarmed now thanks to Mr. Kent but Lucy wanted Clark to arrive soon.

Lex stood powerless now he had no gun and Mr. Kent looked so furious he feared he would shoot him. "Now, now Mr. Kent you can't go shooting a billionaire. All Lex wanted was to get Lucy back and it was going to be hard trying to get her and to go through the Kents.

Lucy's karate moves didn't save her this time. Even though it kept her from being held hostage for a very long time it didn't stop her from getting hurt. Now it was up to the Kents to keep Lucy awake and to get her to the hospital. Mr. Kent knew he couldn't really shoot Lex, but he was not about to let any sign of weakness show. "I suggest you leave now!" he replied harshly his hand firmly grasped the gun without shaking at all. A bead of sweat had started to form on his head as Clark walked in behind him from another entrance. "Dad?" he looked in not seeing anything at first. Mr. Kent didn't turn his head but replied "It seems Lex was causing more trouble son". Clark slowly entered the room and saw Lucy on the floor. He dropped his stuff on the ground and ran straight toward her. He slipped behind her and held her in his lap looking into her eyes. He then leaned in towards his mother and whispered something in her ear. Martha nodded and slipped out towards her car starting it up and bringing it right up by the door. "You go on ahead I will deal with Lex". Mr. Kent growled. Clark nods and picked Lucy up talking to her softly as he heads towards the awaiting car.

Lucy was feeling a bit guilty the Kents was living this nightmare situation all because of her. If she hadn't been involved with Lex before, none of this would be happening .But she was so happy to see Clark and having him hold her like this. He must have gotten off of work and came in to see the whole situation Poor thing Lucy thought. She noticed Mrs. Kent was driving them to the Smallville Medical Center. Lucy hoped she would be ok she had scared the Kents bad enough. With her concussion "Clark you're here" she said and smiled at him as she lay back there with Clark. Clark and his mother both kept talking to her. When Lucy got out of the hospital, she planned on going with the Kents to issue a restraining order on Lex. If they couldn't keep him in jail, that was the least they could do keep him away from her. Lucy hoped Mr. Kent was ok dealing with Lex. She hated that they left him alone with a total psycho.

Mr. Kent held the gun steady as he glared across the room at Lex. "I said leave this house now!" he spat out. Lex appeared to make no move towards the door and Mr. Kent moved the aim of the gun slightly to the left. He pulled back the trigger firing into the door panel behind Lex. "The first shot is a warning shot". He declared he was not about to let Lex stand there any longer than necessary.

Mrs. Kent had turned a corner heading closer to the hospital "You doing ok back their Lucy?" she asked. Her nerves were about shot but she didn't want to show any fear in front of Lucy. It would be bad to scare the girl more than she already had been. Clark looked up to the front of the seat "Yeah we're hanging in there". He replied softly looking back into Lucy's eyes "hey its ok your safe now and we … look we're at the hospital right now." He smiled and hugged her gently afraid to move her much. Mrs. Kent pulled into the emergency parking lot and opened the door for Clark. "It's ok I'm sure no one can harm you in here". She said as Clark got out holding Lucy in his arms still. "Your safe now ". He said and hugged her again and kissed her forehead speeding up towards the double doors to the emergency room. As they rushed into the hospital, the doctor saw Lucy right away. He looked her over and made comments on his clipboard. He then told the Kents "She has a minor concussion and several bruises. We need to keep her overnight just to be safe, she can go home in the morning".

Lucy sighed relieved. If the Kents hadn't been there the situation would have got worse. Thanks to they're heroic actions her life had been saved. She just hoped Mr. Kent was doing ok with Lex. She was happy Having Martha and Clark around her and she didn't see how on earth they could be so calm with everything that had gone on before them. More than ever Lucy was glad Clark was holding her and telling her everything would be ok because at that moment Lucy had been scared and it helped a lot for the Kents to be brave around her.

Clark smiled "If it's ok then, I would like to spend the night in her room". He spoke softly almost afraid the doctor wouldn't allow it .Mrs. Kent smiled warmly at him "If you do dear, I can grab some clothing from the house for both of you". She was glad Lucy hadn't sustained further injuries from the fall. She walked across the room and hugged Lucy tightly. "Now you rest up here and get better. I'd hate to hear you gave them trouble." She winked at them with a smile as he headed for the door.

Mr. Kent having seen no reaction from Lex aimed the gun at him again "I warned you countless times ". His brow began to sweat at the mere thought of it, but he aimed the gun right for Lex this time. He pulled the trigger and fired. A bullet exploded from the gun and bee-lined straight at him. it hit Lex square in the shoulder . "Get out or I will shoot Again Lex". His voice had hesitated slightly as he began the sentence but as he spoke it grew stronger as he willed the command to come out. He wasn't sure if he would shoot again. But Lex had invaded his home. If he would not leave, then Mr. Kent would do anything to keep his house, and those he loved protected.

Lucy was thankful for the Kents they took special care of her and Clark during times like these. Feeling her stomach rumble at the thought of food she asked Clark sweetly "Could you grab me something some pizza and a coke?"

Meanwhile Lex finally was deciding to leave "Ok Mr. Kent if that's what you want no big deal " Clutching his shoulder , he staggered out the door but vowed this wasn't over he always got what he wanted . Only this time getting what he wanted wasn't going to be easy.

Clark smiled "Yeah no problems ". He kissed her gently on her forehead and walked out the door looking back once to wave to her. He headed out the door elevator and got off at the food court. Once there he got himself a few slices and Lucy a few slices. He paid for it at the counter placing everything in a medium sized to go box and went back it had almost been about ten minutes. He walked into the room , "Sorry it took so long , but I got some for both of us and this!" he pulled out a few of them on a small tray before serving the food . "Think of it as a romantic date". He said as he smiled.

Mr. Kent realized as he watched Lex Leave. Once outside of the house, he lowered the gun slowly and in shaking hands. This would mean trouble. But there was no way he was going to let Lex tear this family apart. . There was too much love in this house to be destroyed.

Lucy couldn't believe how she could have gotten so lucky with Clark. Even though she had been through so much, he was willing to be with her to be the man she deserved. "Clark this is lovely". She said smiling a date in the hospital how romantic that was. Lucy made room for him on the bed .Your willing to do all this for me?" Lucy asked she was deeply touched.

Meanwhile Lex went on home he was pissed that Jonathan shot him. But he couldn't blame the farmer for wanting him to leave. His actions caused Lucy to get seriously hurt and plus Lucy was out to the hospital he knew Clark would eventually come for him.

Clark smiled "I'd do anything for you" he slipped up beside her and served up the pizza slices he had brought back into the room. "I'm just glad your doing better! "he replied "When we get out of here , I was thinking of getting a restraining order on Lex . But only if you want to". He continued he didn't want to do it and at the same time wanted to make sure she stayed safe and away from Lex.

Mr. Kent waited for a few more minutes as soon as he felt safe, he ran outside to check and make sure Lex was truly gone. As he walked to the driveway, Mrs. Kent pulled up and hurried out. "Dear go get some of Clark's , I promised him and Lucy I would return with something they can both wear , he wanted to spend the night with her". She walked towards the house almost afraid to walk in. Jonathan looked over at her then "It's alright he's gone for now" Mr. Kent left out the part where he had shot Lex not wanting to scare her anymore than she already was. After a few minutes of talking, they both went into Clark's room and grabbed a few outfits for him and Lucy.

Clark and Lucy had just finished eating their pizza slices and were cuddled up on the bed looking through Lucy's Bridal Magazine "We're going to have the best wedding" said Lucy excited Clark hugged her close "Yeah we are and your going to look so beautiful Lucy " Lucy blushed "Thanks Clark but who is going to walk me down the aisle ? "

"I'll be more than happy to walk you down the aisle Lucy you're like a daughter to me anyway". said Mr. Kent. Lucy had to smile "You guys are great to me of course I'd like that" She hugged Mr. Kent he hugged her back glad she was safe. "I heard you have a concussion " he said "Lucy we're so sorry".

"Don't be you both were heroes today. If you hadn't been there, things would have gotten a lot worse. Plus your quick thinking saved my life, If you two weren't there, I don't want to think what would have happened". Clark hugged her and looked at his parents "She's right you both did great today and without my help".

"I just did what anyone would do when someone barges in our own home and takes my daughter in law hostage. I didn't want your mom or Lucy to get shot." said Jonathan.

Martha nodded in return "Your father handled the situation well and I'm proud of him. And we're glad Lucy's okay we wouldn't want our own favorite daughter in law hurt not when we care about her so much."

Lucy smiled having a loving family was great. Much greater than she had ever dreamed here was a family she had always dreamed of and she wasn't going to take advantage of it .

The End! The series continues in The Wedding the next part of the series coming up!


End file.
